New life
by wildhorse5
Summary: what if sam had her accident when she was 14 instead. sam living with her aunt and working at her friend farm and jake happens to come for the summer to help work how will sams friend react to sam and jake
1. Chapter 1

**Terri Farley own phantom stallion and all the characters, not me sadly except Lucas he's all mine=) **

* * *

"Sam can you let the new horse and Ace out before taking Tempest for a ride" Lucas my best friend asked me. After I came to San Francisco to stay with my aunt Sue when I fell of my horse Blackie and was knocked in the head, his family offered me a job at there family ranch in exchange to board my horse Tempest there and me and him became friend while training a head strong stallion the first week I was there.

"sure" I said as I grabbed a lead rope from the tack room. As I ran over to the horses stall as I looked into the stall I was surprised to see a black quarter horse mare that looked so much like witch jakes horse, though I ordered my mind to stop thinking about him since it would just remind me more about my old home in Nevada.

"Lucas what did you say here name was"

"Witch, she's my friend, Jakes, horse he coming over later today to stay for the summer since we need more help with training horses. I met him in college I think you guys will hit it off" he started waling away but stopped quickly and added "oh and be careful she had a bit of an attitude problem" though I barely heard him as I took in the fact that Jake my best friend from home was going to be coming here to my new home today.

sam slowly stepped in to Witchs stall remembering how often Jake use to warn her he would bite her arm off. as sam was about to open the stall door witch pinned her ears back warning sam to back off and sam got an idea, she quickly latched the stall door shut again and walked over to ace's stall and lead him out of his stall

"you excited to see your old friend Ace?"sam asked her horse how bobbed his head up and down as a responce "well lets hope she is to"

as sam got to Witchs stall again but this tiem with ace behind her she noticed a big improvemnt instead of her ears pinned back she had them pricked forward and whinnied a hello to ace.

"hey pretty girl" sam crooned to her as she attached a lead rope to her halter and let her out of her stall to say hello to her old friend.

as she released them in the pasture the galloped off togeather happy to have their old friend back.

as Sam ran inside adn quickly tacked Tempest up hoping to be on the trails before Jake showed up Lucas had to soem up and put him arm around her shoilder and say

"so my friend arrived want to come meet him"

"sure" sam said apprehensivly

* * *

please review. ill update as soon as possible next here a word to describe the next chapter jelous


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm not sure if I should make Lucas jealous or not I want your opinion.**

**I have a pic of who I think would look like Lucas on my profile check it out**

* * *

As Lucas dragged me out side I recalled the night of the bon fire when Jake had taken my hand, than of course the next day I had to go take Blackie for a ride up to see the wild horses where there happened to be a stampede spooking Blackie landing me in the hospital.

"Lucas I don't think I should leave Tempest by her self up there she's only two so I'm going to go grab her I'll meet Jake later" I said chickening out

"Ok, I'm taken Jake to 'dine at Sal's' tonight for dinner promise me you'll come"

"Sure, what time"

"6:30"

"K, see you than" I said as I scampered back in side. I jumped on Tempest in one fluid movement and before I knew it I was galloping het out of the barn.

I gave her head tell I reached my spot. I ground tied her and walked over to the lake and sat down on a rock over looking it. For the next 30 minutes I sorted my thoughts. I was really excited to see Jake he was my best and oldest friend, he taught me every thing I knew about horses and I really missed him but at the same time I remembered how he was so overly protective and I knew he wouldn't be pleased with my job, since every time I leaped into a corral to train a horse I was putting myself in danger, I also thought of where we were, last time I was with him we were holding hands, and what about Lucas there were times were it seemed like he wanted to be more than friends, I knew I didn't but I was worried how he'd react to Jake and I.

Tempest's whinny brought me out of my thoughts

"I'm coming missy" I crooned to her as I got up and walked over towards her. I snuck a quick glance at my watch and noticed it was 6, so I quickly made my way to tempest and rushed us back. As I put Tempest In her stall I ran over to my car and brought it to life as I drove off to the diner. I noticed I was still in my working jeans and breaches but if I knew any thing about Jake he'd more impressed with that than a fancy shirt and skirt so I didn't mind than much. I pulled into the parking lot I noticed I was 10 minutes late. As I walked in I spotted Lucas and there sitting next to him was I tall guy with long black hair wearing plaid shirt and worn out jeans with eyes I like to call mustang eyes. I tuck a deep breath before making my way over to them.

"Hey Lucas" I said drawing there attention to me

"Sam there you are I started to wonder if you were ditching us" Lucas said pulling my down to sit between them

"I would never do that" I said hitting him with my shoulder trying to avoid jakes gaze that refused to leave me.

"Good, Jake Sam, Sam Jake" Lucas said thinking he was introducing us.

"Sorry Sam he's usually not this weird" Lucas said waving a hand in front of Jake who seemed to be in shock at the moment

"I know" I mumbled to my self

"Earth to Jake you alive in there" Lucas said hitting Jake up side the head, than in a blink of a eye Jake was up pulling me into a hug.

"Sam I thought I would never see you again." Jake said as he rested his head on mine

"Me to Jake" I mumbled against his shirt, Jake than held me arms length apart and looked me in the eyes and said in a serious tone.

"From know on I'm going to be sticking to you like glue"

"Jake" I said about to protest but he stopped me before I could finish "I'm serious Sam"

"Um sorry to interrupt but can someone please tell me what's happening" Lucas said pulling me and Jake back to reality as we looked down at a confused looking Lucas.

"Well remember how I told you about that friend I had back at home well this happens to be him"

"Wait so this is Jake that you grew up with and Jake this is the Sam you talked nonstop about in college"

"Uh yeah" we both said in unison than I remembered something Lucas had said

"So you talked about me nonstop" I teased in a sing song voice. Jake scratched the back of his neck uneasily than quickly put his famous lazy tomcat grin on.

"You know how much I missed that grin" I asked than before I let him ficish I added "o wait I didn't"

* * *

**Please review**


	3. AN

Hey guys I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated but I was sick his week and am loaded with homework al also have this GIANT report for LA its worth 200 points and really hard and I cant think of a way to get the story started so id be internally grateful if you guys could give me some ideas


	4. Chapter 4

_"Um sorry to interrupt but can someone please tell me what's happening" Lucas said pulling me and Jake back to reality as we looked down at a confused looking Lucas._

_"Well remember how I told you about that friend I had back at home well this happens to be him"_

_"Wait so this is Jake that you grew up with and Jake this is the Sam you talked nonstop about in college"_

_"Uh yeah" we both said in unison than I remembered something Lucas had said_

_"So you talked about me nonstop" I teased in a sing song voice. Jake scratched the back of his neck uneasily than quickly put his famous lazy tomcat grin on._

_"You know how much I missed that grin" I asked than before I let him finish I added "o wait I didn't"_

The next morning I woke up to my friend Tess jumping on my trying to wake me up at SIX IN THE FREAKIN MORNING. Tess was my first friend here in California, and was the one that had introduced me to Lucas, I think she had a crush on him but she'll never admit it.

"how'd you get in my house" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes

"your aunt let me in" Tess said as she went into my closet and through cute blue tank top with straps that crisscrossed and a pair of skinny jeans with rips.

"Tess I can dress my self" I said as I jumped out of bed

"yes but your not good at it" she stated as she pushed my in my bath room and added "and hurry up I want to get to the barn I've heard Lucas' friend is HOT and I want to meet him before Jill finds out about him" Jill was the slut of the neighborhood she always were shorts that are to small to be considered shorts and skin tight tops. I couldn't help shiver thinking of her hanging on Jake.

I quickly applied some eye shadow and mascara and put lip-gloss on than straitened my hair and before we knew it we were on the road headed to the stable. When we got there Tess fixed up her makeup and I couldn't help but laugh thinking this was all for Jake, shy Jake Ely who never looks at a girl twice. Tess just looked at me weird than shook her head and we headed towards the barn.

"Tess I'm going to go say hi to tempest and Ace ill meet you in a few minutes"

"Ok I'm going to go find the guys" she said with a flip of her hair. After grabbing 2 carrots from the tack room I headed out to the pasture. As Ace and tempest got sight of me the were at the gate whinnying for me. "hey guys" I crooned to them as I ducked under the fence. All the other horses than joined in seeing I had treats but when they noticed I ran out they left leaving ace a tempest and once tempest got her scratch behind her ears she left to join her buddies.

"i guess its just you Ace know" I said as I pat him "you like that don't you" I crooned as he leaned into my hand

"Well if it aint little Samantha Ann talking to a horse" I heard some one say from behind be immediately noticing it was Jake

"what do you want Jacob" I groaned. He help his hands up than defended him self by saying "came totell you were all going on a trail ride"

"okay" I said as I clipped Aces lead rope on as Jake whistled for witch. I quickly lead Ace in before Witch came and ate me


	5. Chapter 5

_"Tess I'm going to go say hi to tempest and Ace ill meet you in a few minutes"_

_"Ok I'm going to go find the guys" she said with a flip of her hair. After grabbing 2 carrots from the tack room I headed out to the pasture. As Ace and tempest got sight of me the were at the gate whinnying for me. "hey guys" I crooned to them as I ducked under the fence. All the other horses than joined in seeing I had treats but when they noticed I ran out they left leaving ace a tempest and once tempest got her scratch behind her ears she left to join her buddies._

_"i guess its just you Ace know" I said as I pat him "you like that don't you" I crooned as he leaned into my hand_

_"Well if it aint little Samantha Ann talking to a horse" I heard some one say from behind be immediately noticing it was Jake_

_"what do you want Jacob" I groaned. He help his hands up than defended him self by saying "came totell you were all going on a trail ride"_

_"okay" I said as I clipped Aces lead rope on as Jake whistled for witch. I quickly lead Ace in before Witch came and ate me_

"hurry up brat" Jake hollered at me from in ace's stall where I was putting his brindle on.

"brat?" Tess asked raising an eyebrow as she appeared at ace's stall door.

"shutup" I said as I shoved her out of the way so I could lead ace out. Than defended myself before she could voice in her thoughts "its just a annoying nickname he started calling me one we were _little"_ she gave me a look saying she didn't believe me, but she left anyways to go get Apollo her horse, he is a beautiful 7year old paint quarter horse that Tess got one she was 13 to barrel race and they diffetly got there moneys worth of him cause they never came home with out a ridden. though I knew shed just find me later and try to get all the information out later even though there wasn't any.

One I led Ace outside to where the boys were waiting with Tess I said to Jake "the only reason I take so long is because I care about my horses unlike you" I than swung my self unto Aces back in one swift movement and got him in a nice smooth gallop with just my body-language and voice, before I could hear Jakes reply which would be on the line of how shed just ruin them by spoiling them. .

"Jacob or Edward" I Tess as we rode.

"Edward have you seen how hot he is" Tess says

"only in your dreams, he resembles a rooster Jacobs the hot one plus he's not a stalker like Edward" (_my friends actually convinced Edward look like a rooster and I have nothing against Edward I just like Jacob better)_

"Trust me he is hot in my dreams" Tess said dreamily. Before I could comment on how disgusting that is Lucas rode up to us and stated "no when care who you dream about Tess"

"You're just jealous you're not in them" she snarled back at him than rode up to Jake who was riding off to the side. Lucas than turned to me in his saddle and asked in a nicer tone than before

"so Sam I was thinking we could go hit the movies Friday night"

"I love that idea" than I quickly added before he could get the wrong idea seeing as how his face glowed as I said that "it be a great way for Jake to meet people. We could invite Stella, Katie, John, Meme, Mike, Matt, Amy, and of course Tess"

"that's exactly what I was thinking" I said with his face down than rode up to Tess as he yelled back to me "I'm going to see what Tess thinks of the idea"

Jake than rode up next to me and said "good job at rejecting Lucas" Jake said with a smirk on his face than added "don't get me wrong Lucas is my bro its just you could do so much better than him"

"I do like Lucas its just I already have a boyfriend" I said as I thought of my three month boyfriend Matt I was so lucky to have him he was the quarterback in our football team and was by far the hottest guy in out school with his jet black hair and brown eyes that you could get lost in and to add to that he had a six pack and stood at 6 foot though not as tall as jakes 6,2.

"oh" was all Jake said with this expression on his face that was unreadable, though I think I might have caught a glimpse of disappointment, though I never had time to be sure cause he hid his face with his Stetson.

"wow never in my life would I expect little Samantha Ann Forster to have a boyfriend" Jake said teasing me.

"well Jacob if you noticed I'm not that little anymore" I said defending my self

"id big to defer how tall are you 5 ,2" Jake teased I just stuck my tongue out at him and rode off"

_Next chapter will be jake meeting Matt and ideas on how he should act _

_**review please**_


End file.
